


Bad 4 U

by Lizjames



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Oops, Pining, Pining Veronica, Song fic, short fit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizjames/pseuds/Lizjames
Summary: It was a slow realization.At first Veronica just thought it was just her first time having an actual friend. But when they were sitting in Veronicas bedroom, Veronica, it dawned on her.Veronica had not-so platonic feelings about Betty.





	Bad 4 U

**Author's Note:**

> It's a song fix lol  
> Also it's more of an AU then the actual show.  
> It just popped into my head while listening to Bad 4 U by Imad Royal  
> This is my first fic in this fandom(haven't fully finished the series) so sorry if this isn't true to the characters.  
> I changed the summary bc I didn't like it lol  
> Enjoy :)

It was a slow realization. 

At first Veronica just thought it was just her first time having an actual friend. But when they were sitting in Veronicas bedroom, Veronica, just chilling, while Betty was working on some homework(math, Veronica thought but she wasn't really paying attention) it dawned on her. 

_You know I got it bad, bad, bad, bad Bad, bad, bad for you_

Looking at Betty, her pretty blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail, her fierce blue eyes concentrated on her work, her soft, pink lips chewing on her pencil as she solved the problems. 

_I like 'em tall, I like 'em smart_  
_I like 'em all, it breaks my heart_

Veronica had not-so platonic feelings about Betty. 

_Found the one, can't let her go_  
_And she's my little angel_

She decided to push away these thoughts thinking that maybe she just didn't get enough sleep the night before. 

_careful cause she's dangerous_

But it happend again when they were sitting at a booth at Pop's. Veronica started noticing the little things, like how Betty swallowed before talking, or how she would pick at her fingernails when the attention turned to her.

_It's bad, bad, for you, for you_  
_Bad, bad, for you, for you_

Veronica realized then and there, she had it bad for Betty. 

_Cause one thing that I know_  
_Igot it bad, bad for ya_

Like really bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short. I really enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading! Sorry it was terrible, let me know if you want me to continue :)


End file.
